


Joke

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [146]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke

Hobbie brushed dirt and cobwebs from his hair and scowled at Wes. “This is all your fault.” He shook his coveralls a little to see if any bugs would fall off; the last thing he needed was for some ambitious insect to crawl on him or accompany him back to their quarters.

“You keep telling yourself that, Hobbie, but you know it was equally your fault.” Wes’s hair looked gray from all of the dust that was covering him.

“I wasn’t the one to taunt Luke about being a Jedi. They were supposed to be arbiters of justice, which meant that they were allowed to punish people.” Hobbie smirked, “And you should remember how often Luke used to sign off on our punishment duty before.”

Wes was quiet for a few moments, watching as Hobbie continued to check for anything that might have followed them out of the base tunnels. They had been assigned a patrol and security check on the cramped tunnels running underneath their newest base, and it was apparent that no one had cleaned down there in a couple generations. “I know, but I was hoping that he had changed enough to be able to take a joke. Always so serious.” He grumbled under his breath before looking down the hall toward the Rogue’s assigned area, “Wedge could have been a decent commanding officer and protected us from Jedi wrath.”

“Are you kidding? This punishment was probably all Wedge’s idea. It should have been a task for droids.” Hobbie finished his inspection and stared at Wes intently.

“What now?” Wes frowned. He was tired and dirty and even his good cheer was flagging.

Hobbie pointed at Wes’s shoulder. “You have a big beetle crawling on you.”


End file.
